Powering Up Gas Works
Powering Up Gas Works is the 29th story mission in Infamous 2. Synopsis Clearing the way After Zeke informs Cole that the Beast is now in Gas Works, Cole focuses on restoring the power there. After he reaches the transformer, Zeke warns him that the area is infested with the Vermaak and advises him to take them out with the Tesla Missile while he's re-establishing the circuit. After Cole clears out enough Vermaak heavies, he bridges the missile to the next transformer. Once there, the Vermaak start attacking in an attempt to stop Cole from bringing back the power to Gas Works. Cole manages to survive the attack long enough for the transformer to finish recharging. Cole then clears out more Vermaak heavies with the Tesla Missile, and finishes by bridging the transformer. After making this way there, the Vermaak unleash another attack, once again failing. After once again clearing the Vermaak heavies around the area, Cole bridges the Tesla Missile to the last transformer, and makes his way there. Refusal After reaching the last transformer, the gates close and Cole realizes that it was a trap by Bertrand. Bertrand offers to partner with Cole in order to defeat the Beast, but Cole refuses, knowing he can't trust him and stating that he has a suspicion that once Bertrand has his chance, he would, "stab him in the back", much to Bertrand's dismay. Bertrand then exclaims, saying that if Cole isn't "with him", he's "against him", ordering his bodyguards to fire on Cole, who is trapped. After finishing ranting about how God may have forgiven Cole for what he is if he was to help him, Bertrand leaves. Cole then contacts Kuo (or Nix, depending on who he swapped powers with), telling her to help him. Cole shortly waits before he hears Zeke coming. Zeke alone defeats the two bodyguards, and frees Cole. Apologies After this, the two have a talk. Cole apologizes for the way he has been acting lately, telling him that he has been treating him, "like shit". Zeke reminds him that he himself betrayed him back in Empire City and Cole has forgiven him, and that it doesn't matter. Cole disagrees, telling him that he always had his back. Zeke then tells him that he doesn't call him "brother" because he likes the way it sounds. After this, Zeke leaves, saying that he should get out before the Militia come back. Trivia *During this mission, the Vermaak will shout many claims, including, "We will be whole! You can't stop us!" and, "We'll never give up this place!". **They also shout warnings to each other, such as, "He's activated the sub-station!". *Bertrand quotes Jesus by saying, "If you're not with me, you're against me". *During the final section of the mission when Cole's in the trap, the mission will not proceed until the boxes are destroyed, as such Cole can use the Frost Shield for as long as he wants, and the mission will not advance. **Additionally, Cole can destroy the boxes himself to end the mission faster. *Cole cannot attack the Militia directly through the gate, however, he is able to conduct electricity through the gate to electrocute them. *This is by far the most difficult powering up mission as there are a lot of corners the Ice Gang use to ambush Cole, and the final piece, bullets from the Militia do far more damage than is usually done in normal gameplay. *Bertrand uses a seemingly ordinary metal gate to trap Cole, claiming it'll stop his lightning. However, Cole's lightning has proven more than capable of blasting through it, as he could easily destroy a thick metal door with a single lightning bolt in the ''Infamous'' mission Blood Trail and could effortlessly punch holes in a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nimitz-class_aircraft_carrier Nimitiz-class aircraft carrier] in the ''Infamous (comics)''. This could be a result of his powers still being weakened by The Beast, or simply a plot error. *If one pauses and switches costume skins during the final cutscene, and it ends, Bertrand's character model and the two Militia solders will be standing there, and will not move unless attacked. The Militia can be killed, however Bertrand cannot, and if Cole attacks him, Cole will gain evil karma. *This is the only restoring power mission to take place during daytime. Gallery PU Gas Works 3.jpg PU Gas Works 6.jpg Video Walkthrough References ﻿ Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of Images